D E S T I N Y
by kurukisya
Summary: Yunjae/fanfic/kurukisya/hurt/comfort/romance/family No Summary! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ HOMOPHOBIC? GET OUT FROM THIS HELL!


**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi yang cerah untuk pria tampan itu. Yang kini berdiri angkuh memandangi langit cerah dibalik jendela kaca ruang kerjanya.

Tubuh pria itu tampak kokoh dengan setelan jas mewah berwarna merah. Surai hitamnya tampak klimis karena disisir rapi. Dengan wajah tampan yang tak bercela, pria itu dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian para perempuan.

Namanya Jung Yunho. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan keluarganya yang bergerak disegala bidang.

Lima tahun yang lalu, pria itu telah mewarisi segala kekayaan keluarganya yang memang hanya menjadi haknya sendiri. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Jung Jinki dan Kim Kibum.

Usianya hampir menginjak tigapuluh tahun ini, tapi siapa yang menyangka diusianya yang telah matang pria tampan ini bahkan belum menikah. Ia hanya pernah menjalin hubungan beberapa kali, karena paksaan dari ibunya. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari sosok yang dijodohkan dengannya mampu membuat hatinya yang telah mendingin, kembali dapat merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang.

"Presdir, sudah saatnya pertemuan dengan utusan perusahaan Kim Corp."

Pria itu menoleh, menatap sosok perempuan cantik dengan penampilan rapi _khas seorang sekretaris_. Tak mendengar ketukan pintu saat gadis cantik itu masuk, atau dirinya yang tak menyadari karena terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Namanya, Im Yoona. Seorang gadis muda yang masih berumur duapuluh lima tahun. Yang telah menjadi sekretarisnya hampir selama dua tahun.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak, Ia segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan sekretarisnya yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah hadir?" suara beratnya terdengar begitu seksi, hingga perempuan cantik dibelakangnya tersipu malu.

"Sudah presdir, tuan Jung juga hadir dalam pertemuan ini."

Halis Yunho mengernyit, _untuk apa pria tua itu hadir dalam pertemuan ini?_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Yunho tahu jika sang ayah masih sering meninjau perusahaan yang kini dalam pimpinannya, tapi tidak biasanya sang ayah ikut hadir dalam pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang direncanakan pria tua itu?" tanya Yunho. Masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam lift khusus untuk dirinya.

Yoona berdehem pelan, "Tidak presdir, saya tidak tahu."

"Apa pria tua itu mengancammu?"

Yoona menggeleng penuh, ketakutan akan dipecat pria tampan itu bergemuruh dalam hatinya, "Tidak!" sahutnya cepat, "Saya baru saja tahu jika beliau ikut dalam rapat kali ini, presdir."

"Jangan sampai aku memecatmu, Yoona." Ujar Yunho tenang.

Geritan tertahan terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Yoona. Dua tahun Ia berada disisi pria tampan itu. Bekerja sebagai sekretaris, membuatnya hampir duapuluh empat jam bersama Yunho. Dan, Ia tahu jika Jung Yunho bukanlah orang yang suka dipermainkan, dikhianati.

Dari yang Ia dengar ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan Jung, kabar tentang Yunho yang ditinggal kekasihnya santer terdengar. Membuat pria itu enggan untuk membuka hatinya untuk yang lain, karena sosok itu.

"Anda tenang saja presdir, saya tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan anda."

Yunho hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Kedua mata musangnya yang tajam menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yoona.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Boo!_

 ***Yunjae fanfiction***

Sosok cantik itu diam, dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terpoles dibibir merahnya. Menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Kau yakin akan pulang ketempat ibumu?" sekali lagi, pria itu memastikan keinginan sang putra.

"Tentu papa. Jangan khawatirkan aku, bukankah disana ada umma?"

Pria itu Tan Hangeng, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Keinginan sang putra untuk kembali ke Korea benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Bukan Ia tak senang karena sang anak akhirnya mau tinggal bersama ibunya, hanya saja keadaan psikis sang anaklah yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, papa tidak akan bisa melarangmu. Tapi, janji kau akan selalu mengabari papa, sayang?"

Sosok cantik itu, Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, Ia melirik sekilas sosok wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Berjalan mendekat dan memeluk sekilas wanita itu, "Tolong jaga papa untukku."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut seraya menatap sang suami yang juga memandangnya, "Tentu sayang. Jangan khawatirkan papamu, aku janji akan menjaganya agar tidak nakal."

Tan Ziyi tentu sangat terkejut ketika Jaejoong memeluknya erat. Ia tahu bagaimana tidak sukanya lelaki cantik dalam pelukannya ini padanya. Tapi, mungkin karena sang papa rasa egois dalam dirinya disingkirkan untuk sementara.

"Ya, bibi harus menjaga papa agar tidak nakal. Jangan ijinkan dia berkelahi lagi."

Hangeng tertawa pelan, Ia mengusak surai hitam sang putra dengan gemas. Mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kepala polisi kota Beijing, membuatnya seringkali berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang menguras emosinya, jadi untuk melampiaskan hal itu, ia berkelahi dengan beberapa tersangka yang menjadi tahanannya.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Jaejoong. Memeluk sekilas sang papa, kemudian melambai penuh semangat pada keduanya. Yang telah berjasa membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala, meskipun keadaannya masih tetap sama. Setidaknya, sekarang Ia merasa sanggup menghadapi masalahnya.

"Hubungi papa jika sampai!" seru Hangeng, memeluk bahu sang isteri dalam dekapannya. _Semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu, Joongie ah._

"Tenanglah, bukankah ada Heechul disana?"

Hangeng mengangguk. Ya, disana ada Heechul mantan isterinya yang pasti akan melindungi putra mereka.

Jaejoong mengacungkan ibu jari membalas seruan sang papa. Bibir merahnya semakin mengulas sebuah senyum lebar, "Aku pulang, umma."

 ***Yunjae fanfiction***

Yunho menatap tajam sosok wanita cantik itu, yang duduk berdampingan dengan sang ayah.

Ia membenci wanita itu, Kim Heechul. Yang membuatnya terpisah dari sang kekasih dengan cara yang kejam.

Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu dengan tega menghancurkan mimpi putranya sendiri tanpa belas kasih.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang wanita yang selama ini ia kagumi menjadi sosok yang paling Ia benci.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau disini?" gerit tertahan membuat gigi pria tampan itu bergemeletuk. Terdengar geramannya yang menakutkan.

Beberapa peserta rapat bahkan saling merapatkan diri ketika melihat Jung Yunho tampak murka.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jung Yunho. Dia adalah utusan dari perusahaan Kim."

Yunho menatap berang sang ayah. Yang dengan santai duduk dikursi disamping Heechul.

"Dan aku pimpinan utama diperusahaan ini. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengusirnya."

Heechul tersenyum tipis, menatap Yunho yang terlihat begitu membencinya, "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku, presdir Jung. Karena Presdir Kim yang mengutusku kemari."

"Kau wanita brengsek!"

"Jung Yunho, jaga ucapanmu!" Seru Jinki dengan nada gusar. Ia tahu betapa bencinya sang putra pada sosok Heechul, tapi Ia tidak ingin jika putranya menjadi sosok yang durhaka pada ibunya sendiri.

"Aku keluar dari rapat ini." Ucap Yunho datar. Tatapan tajamnya masih memaku pada sosok Heechul yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan, "Jika kalian meneruskan rapat ini, jangan harap akan dapat bekerja denganku lagi. Ingat, pimpinan perusahaan ini sekarang adalah aku, bukan pria tua itu."

 _Maafkan umma, Yunho ah!_

 ***Yunjae fanfiction***

Namanya Kim Junsu. Seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan tubuh berisi. Berjalan tergesa menghampiri teman-temannya yang kini telah berkumpul dikantin kampus—meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Tahu tidak, Joongie akan pulang." pekiknya penuh semangat. Suaranya yang melengking itu terdengar dipenjuru kantin, sampai membuat teman-temannya menahan malu.

"Yak! Bebek, bisa tidak jangan berteriak." Shim Changmin melemparkan sendok yang Ia pegang, hingga mengenai dahi Junsu yang memekik sakit.

"Kami sudah tahu. Paman Hangeng yang memberitahu kami."

Junsu melongo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang menggerutu kesal karena lengkingannya. "Sejak kapan kalian tahu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Junsu menoleh pada sosok pucat yang duduk disisi lain Changmin, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja baru tahu hari ini."

Lee Taemin terkekeh geli menatap Junsu yang menatap semua teman-temannya dengan polos, "Well, Changmin yang diberitahu awalnya. Lalu dia memberitahu kami."

Junsu mengernyit kesal, lalu kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahuti, "Apa Yunho hyung sudah tahu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya diam tanpa suara. Lalu, suara helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan.

"Aku rasa tidak." Sahut Kyuhyun, Ia ingat jika sepupu tampannya itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi pulang kerumah, "Jika dia tahu Jaejoongie pulang, aku rasa dia akan semakin gila."

"Ya mereka akan gila bersama-sama."

To be continued...

Cerita ini telah dipublish terlebih dahulu di Wattpad.

sekian, dan terima kasih.


End file.
